A gas turbine engine typically includes one or more fuel injectors for directing fuel from a manifold to a combustion chamber of a combustor. Each fuel injector typically has an inlet fitting connected either directly or via tubing or a hose to the manifold, a tubular extension or stem connected at one end to the fitting, and one or more fuel injectors connected to the other end of the stem for directing the fuel into the combustion chamber. A fuel passage (e.g., a tube or cylindrical passage) extends through the stem to supply the fuel from the inlet fitting to the injector. Appropriate valves and/or flow dividers can be provided to direct and control the flow of fuel through the injector and/or fuel passage. Fuel injectors can include one or more fuel circuits.